


Neutron 3000

by ang3lba3



Series: because dragons [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I at least work on the snitch?”</p><p>“If it goes off again-”</p><p>“Look, I swear to God that was just once, seriously-”</p><p>“It burned a hole through Scott’s stomach!”</p><p>“I didn’t mind.” Scott said dopily, grinning. “Anything for the cause.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutron 3000

“For the last time fucking _no.”_

“Come on, just once?” Scott whined, and uh uh those were _not_ the puppy dog eyes, shit, he needed to call for reinforcements before he gave in.

“First of all, no. If anyone gets to sit their ass on that thing first, it’s me. Second, it’s not even close to done I still have to… do… science-y… things.” Stiles trailed off unimpressively, staring at Derek.

“Hey, Alpha.” Stiles squeaked. But in a _manly_ way.

Derek had been mildly to majorly pissed at him ever since he realized that Stiles wasn’t actually dating anyone, but had hired a method actor to stop Erica and Lydia. Literally no one had liked Andrew, which was warranted when it turned out that Andrew was sort of an assassin who maybe nearly killed Stiles. After that all and any dates (of which there were unsurprisingly none) had to be introduced to the pack first.

Stiles was 23 and fairly certain he would be a virgin _forever_. Sure, he met a lot of people at Tony’s parties but either the pack growled at them until they confessed their darkest secret or ran away (thanks guys), or they saw him as a little bro. He was the honorary grandson/little brother of so many people it was stupid.

“It’s movie night.” Derek said pointedly, glaring at Stiles. Or, really, Stiles’ lab coat.

Stiles opened his mouth, perking up as he already started to strip out of his jacket.

“We’re not watching another Harry Potter movie.” Derek snapped, rolling his eyes. “For fuck’s sake you have one on in the background _right now.”_

“Atmosphere is important!” Stiles protested weakly.

Derek’s eyebrows became even more judgemental and unimpressed. Stiles sighed heavily.

“Can I at least work on the snitch?”

“If it goes off again-”

“Look, I swear to God that was just once, seriously-”

“It burned a hole through Scott’s stomach!”

“I didn’t mind.” Scott said dopily, grinning. “Anything for the cause.”

“He’s making Harry Potter merchandise, not winning World War II.”

Both Stiles and Scott gasped, offended.

“If you think making the most holy of sports, quidditch, a thing that could happen isn’t worth a few measly injuries-”

“His intestines were falling out!”

“Then I don’t know what to say to you.”

Derek sighed, eyebrows slumping in defeat. “Whatever. Also, Scott, if you sneak up here and ride that Neutron 3000-”

“Nimbus 2000, you have watched the movies like 70 times how do you not know that-”

“-then I’ll stick you in direwolf form and leave you there for 24 hours.”

Scott looked offended and glanced at Stiles for support, who just held his hands up and laughed. “If you try and get on that before me you _deserve_ whatever you get.”

Steve chose that moment to appear in the doorway, holding a bowl of sourpatch kids, skittles, and M&M’s. Stiles squealed - _manfully_ \- and made grabby hands until Steve passed it over.

“Are you guys coming? You’ve already lost your voting privileges.”

Stiles groaned and herded everyone out of his lab - not Derek, Derek stayed where he was long enough to show that it was his decision alone that moved him, Stiles swore that he was a fucking cat sometimes - and to the verbal bloodbath that was voting on movie nights.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
